


When I look into your eyes

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Regret, Suicide Attempt, just oblivious Michael, weird afterglow questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Michael ran.He ran and ran until he arrived at the sunken hotel.Breathless, he realized he was shaking pretty badly, guilt pervading his mind and body making him physically ill.Inhaling slowly, he held tighter the knife he carried in his pocket.He tried to calm himself. The sun was about to set and by then they would wake up. He had to hurry.Tonight everything would be resolved.





	When I look into your eyes

Michael ran.  
He ran and ran until he arrived at the sunken hotel.  
Breathless, he realized he was shaking pretty badly, guilt pervading his mind and body making him physically ill.  
Inhaling slowly, he held tighter the knife he carried in his pocket.  
He tried to calm himself. The sun was about to set and by then they would wake up. He had to hurry.  
Tonight everything would be resolved.

~

He was still holding his knife in his hand as he got closer to David. He was still asleep, but Michael knew the head vampire was far from being unconscious. He was probably aware of the brunette's intrusion and hopefully would be paying attention to him.

Michael knelt in front of him, brought the blade to his own neck and slashed his flesh. Slowly he could feel regret leaving his body amongst blood.

He had made sure the cut wasn't too deep, otherwise he could risk dying before they woke up, and that would be such a waste.  
Michael wanted them to see, wanted them to watch him sacrifice his life as a self-inflicted and well-deserved punishment for what he had done to them.

~

He remembered that day well.  
Sam and his weird friends were convinced that killing the vampires was the right thing to do, that it would have made Michael feel better. That it would have freed him from his lust.

Little did they know it wasn't only blood he was after.  
Little did they know how it was _David_ that he dreamt of, _David's_ the voice he heard calling him home, _David's_ the face he saw every time he closed his eyes.

And God how Michael had once wished he could make it all go away, that animalistic impulse that made him yearn for the head vampire.  
How he hoped that those confusing feelings would end.  
But deep down he knew the truth.  
He knew his feelings were not just David messing with his mind.

That day they almost killed Marko.  
The day after, they almost killed them all.

~

Hearing a soft surprised gasp, Michael knew David must have woken up and he opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them.

He looked up to meet David's confused gaze, then he tilted his head to expose his bleeding neck even more.

"Michael, what are you doing?"  
There was no amusement in his voice, much to the brunette's disappointment; instead Michael could swear he heard apprehension in his words, affection even.  
He must have lost a lot more blood than he thought, because there was no way David could be worried for him, not after all that Michael had done.  
Bitter tears filled his eyes as he spoke softly.

"Kill me, _please_. Take my life."

For a long moment, there was no sound other than his slowing heartbeat, as the other vampires were observing the scene; interested, but worried.  
The human wondered if they could sense the tension between him and David or if they were simply confused.

Had he told his pack about them?  
About their...  
Michael still didn't know how to call what they had... or better, had had.  
He knew well things could never go back to what they once were and it was killing him, quite literally.

"Why Michael?"

He lowered his eyes and fought back tears. He knew what the vampire wanted him to say.  
What he couldn't admit before.

David wanted him to confess; so be it.  
Nothing else mattered, not anymore.  
Nothing had been more important than to beg for the blond's forgiveness.  
Not his pride, not his blood, and definitely not his life.

"I couldn't live with myself anymore. Not knowing that I betrayed you. After all that we had, after all you offered me... "

Michael still remembered that first night they spent together. How could he ever forget it?  
It had been the best day of his life.

~

After he let go of the bridge, Michael found David floating in the fog ready to catch him.  
The vampire probably expected him to faint so that he could carry him home and maybe collect him the night after. But Michael was still conscious, and so full of questions.

Initially, Michael thought he was dreaming. One minute he feared he was going to die, the next a strong pair of arms was holding him tight.  
David must have seen the fear in the human's eyes, because he started whispering in his ears.  
"I've got you Michael, calm down. I'd never hurt you, I'll never let you go."  
Michael held tight to David and looked at him.  
David was staring at him, confident and fearless. Beautiful.  
Michael pressed his lips against the vampire's and kissed him softly. David froze initially, shocked. But then he gave into the kiss and opened his mouth to Michael's eager tongue.  
When the brunette pulled away to breathe, he looked at the head vampire admiringly. He felt quite dizzy, but was able to murmur softly into the blond's ear before falling asleep.  
_"I love you."_

If the vampire said it back, Michael never heard it.

By the time he woke, David had expected Michael to freak out, but it never happened.  
Apparently, he had already figured out everything and, although it was a lot to take in, he had accepted it with ease.

David was delighted, and spent the next days making love to Michael and answering his many questions in their afterglow.

After a few days, Michael _finally_ ran out of questions.  
David was grateful, not because the brunette was annoying, just because most of the time he asked questions the vampire couldn't answer. It wasn't like David had something to hide. In reality, he was just as ignorant as Michael was.

No, he didn't know why sunlight burned his skin.  
No, he didn't know why people thought garlic affected them. _Maybe because it's disgusting, Michael._  
No, he didn't know who the first vampire ever was.  
No, Michael. Jesus was **_not_** a vampire, despite the whole 'this is my blood, drink it' thing!

The weirdest one though had definitely been the first one.

"Is there a reason why you're so obsessed with Chinese food?" Michael had asked him.  
It was kind of a weird question, the vampire still expected Michael to freak out at some point, but David wasn't about to complain.

"Yeah, 'cause it's great!"  
"Oh." Michael looked down, disappointed almost.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that vampires are supposed to count rice whenever they see it, right? You don't actually eat rice just to count the grains, ... or?"

Shocked, David had let his plate hit the ground.  
"Michael. Darling. _What the fuck_."

Finally though, after having put up with all those pointless questions, David didn't have to pretend to know shit anymore.  
It was now his turn to ask questions, but they were gonna be more sensible and more personal too.

One night after a passionate session of love-making, David got serious and turned to look at the brunette, holding the human's hands to catch his attention.

"You know, you could be like us, Michael. Would you like that?"

The brunette wasn't prepared for that.  
"What do you mean, like you?"

"Invincible, impeccable, intimidating, ... _Immortal_"

David hated Michael's fragility, couldn't stand to know that he was exposed to constant danger in every moment.  
He was terrified of his lover's mortality, and held him closer into a hug.

"Inviting, incredible, intoxicating, ... _Irresistible_" Michael added in a low breath, cupping the vampire's face and kissing him lewdly.

His attempts to bring up the topic where gone from David's mind. For now, he could only focus on the brunette and enjoy their time together.

But inside David feared each moment would be the last. He feared Michael would run away as soon as he saw the darker side of them. The side that was jealous, murderous, manipulative and possessive.  
The side that wanted to have Michael for himself _only_.

~

Michael had grown addicted to the blond by then, and was spending all the nights with him, catching up by sleeping during the day. It didn't go unnoticed by his brother though, and after a while Sammy started getting suspicious and asked Michael where he went every night.

Those Frogs had gotten into his head with their talks about big bad scary vampires, but they were full of shit.  
_They didn't know_.  
To them, David and the others were nothing but killers.  
To Michael, they were the closest thing to a family he had ever had.

~

After Sam insisted and wouldn't let him sleep, Michael finally admitted it. Yes, he had been spending the last nights with the vampire. So what? David had never tried to hurt him; in fact he had only ever tried to make him happy, and was indeed succeeding.

But that was something Michael still wasn't ready to tell his brother.

Sam eventually figured it out on his own, and had told Michael it was wrong, sinful.  
His own brother (_and fellow homosexual no less!_) was judging him and saying just how unnatural their relationship was.  
Telling him he was condemning his soul laying with that creature.

But Michael would have gladly given his soul away to be beside the vampire forever.

Sadly, the universe had others plans for him, plans that included being forced to lead the Frogs to the sunken hotel, the place he held sacred, the place he shared with David, _his_ David.

They had staked Marko while the vampires slept, and left him on the dusty floor.  
Michael had faked cried the whole time, fully aware vampires couldn't die from a stake (turned out, those late night questions weren't that useless.). Still, it hurt Michael, who by now felt like the worst of traitors.

The next night, when the vampires came for revenge and murdered his entire family and the little hunters, Michael was glad.

Still, Michael had hid, fearing their rage. The next day, after he realized the danger he had put them in, he_ longed_ for it.  
That was precisely the reason behind his peculiar visit that night.

~

David called his name again, worried.  
The brunette had passed out for a few minutes already and David didn't know what to do.  
Was he dying? Should he give him his blood?  
But he could still hear Michael's steady heartbeat. Besides, he wouldn't turn Michael without his consent. He could never do such a thing to the man he loved.

Finally, Michael woke and was once again face to face with the blond, who had knelt beside him trying to keep him conscious.

Michael stared into those caring eyes and pleaded.

"Please, David. _It hurts._ Take the pain away, take my life!" Michael begged through the sobs.

"Do you think I would have offered you immortality if I'd ever wanted to kill you, Michael?"

David looked hurt, betrayed almost, and it made Michael feel even worse. _He_ had made David feel like that, he was the one to blame.  
He had failed David once again.

"David, I..."

"I meant it when I said you were mine, Michael."

The brunette looked up doubtfully.

"Does that mean you still..." Michael was still afraid of that word. And although he felt it, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, afraid of being only one of David's playthings and nothing more. A toy he could use for a while, until he got bored. Or until it broke.

After all, the vampire hadn't said it back the first time Michael told him.  
The brunette just assumed David only wanted a fuck-buddy, and never said it again, no matter how he wanted to declare it to the whole world.

David stopped his train of thoughts by cupping the brunette's head in his hands.  
The vampire's eyes were now staring right into Michael's soul.

"Yes, Michael. I still love you. I never stopped, and I never will. I'll never let you go."

David lapped at his neck, each kiss healing the cut until it was completely closed.

Then he bit his own wrist and brought it to Michael's mouth.

"Now tell me. Do you still want to die, or would you rather spend eternity with us? With _me_?"

Michael didn't even have to think about it, and in a heartbeat he was sucking the life out of David.

In the distance, he thought he could hear the others cheering and wolf whistling, but it didn't matter.  
Nothing did.  
He was home now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from both Firehouse's song and Guns N Roses' November Rain


End file.
